The Muppet Show Book
The Muppet Show Book is a collection of scenes from the first two seasons of The Muppet Show presented as pictures and dialogue. Many of the scenes are illustrated with drawings rather than still pictures from the show. Most of the dialogue is presented like a script, but some quotes are placed next to a picture of the character speaking, with no name given. There are also some minor changes between what happened on the show and what happens in the book. For example, in the adaptation of episode 106, Scooter says that his uncle's favorite act is Mahna Mahna and the two Snowths, instead of the Danceros. In the adaptation for episode 123, Kermit gets the band to stay so that they can perform the song "I Feel Pretty", instead of Kaye Ballard's first number; the date for the girl from "I Feel Pretty" is Mean Mama instead of Beautiful Day Monster. In episode 201, Fozzie Bear gets Sam the Eagle, not Don Knotts, to perform in the "Lullaby of Birdland" number. Guest stars Vincent Price, Rudolf Nureyev and Candice Bergen appear as drawn illustrations in this book. In addition to the various adaptations, there are three new scenes created especially for this book. First there is an introduction by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Statler and Waldorf, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, and Crazy Harry. Second is a scene with Kermit trying to finish the book. Third is a new closing comment from Statler and Waldorf. This book features several different pictures of Gonzo's various attempts to blow a horn (and one picture of him hitting a gong), as well as an At the Dance sketch featuring quotes and pictures from various different sketches (the quotes are included without character names by them, and are next to illustrations of characters who didn't originally say the lines). Sequences *''Introduction'' *Theme Song *''The New Go-Fer'' (backstage plot from episode 106) ::Kermit the Frog hires Scooter. ::Scooter spills coffee on Kermit. *"Mah Na Mah Na" (episode 101) ::George meets Scooter. *"Cowboy Time" (episode 101) *''Robot Frog'' (backstage plot from episode 104) *Gonzo the Great eats a tire (episode 101) *''Robot Reflections'' (episode 104) *''Nudity: An Editorial by Sam the Eagle'' (episode 204) *''Robot in Love'' (episode 104) *The Swedish Chef: Doughnuts (episode 114) *Muppet News Flash: Furniture Monsters (episode 119) *''Pigs in Space'' (episode 209) *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' (episode 105) *''The Band Revolts'' (backstage plot from episode 123) ::Floyd Pepper announces that the band is quiting. *"I Feel Pretty" (episode 109) ::Nigel offers to write a new theme. ::Floyd says that the band will stay if he writes the new theme song. *Kermit attempts to finish the book. *"The Windmills of Your Mind" (episode 201) *''Fozzie's Shades'' (episode 201 ::Kermit let's Fozzie Bear help plan the show. ::Floyd gives Fozzie some shades. ::Animal shakes Fozzie's hand. *''The Original Koozebane Sketch'' (episode 107) ::Floyd plays vibes in "Lullaby of Birdland" so the band needs a new bass player. ::Sam the Eagle plays in "Lullaby of Birdland" ::Fozzie gets de-shaded. *''How to Make a Frog Jealous'' (backstage plot from episode 116) ::Miss Piggy wants Scooter to make Kermit jealous. ::Scooter tries to make Kermit jealous. ::Miss Piggy finds out that Kermit wasn't jealous. *''At the Dance'' (quotes from multiple episodes) *''Lady Wrestlers'' (backstage plot from episode 202) ::Kermit is reminded that it is payday. ::Scooter's uncle agrees to give Kermit the payroll money if he puts some lady wrestling into the show. *The Swedish Chef: Lobster Thermidor (episode 209) ::Granny the Gouger auditions to be a lady wreslter. ::Kermit tries to get Miss Piggy to be a lady wrestler. ::The wrestling match. *''The Lives and Loves of Gonzo the Great: I'' ("Won't Somebody Dance with Me?", from episode 217) *''Horror House'' (from episode 119) *Kermit introduces "an act you're going to get a big charge out of!" *"Hugga Wugga" (episode 118) *''Gonzo the Artist'' (backstage plot from episode 109) ::Gonzo talks to Kermit about not being on the show lately. *''Ecology: An Editorial by Sam the Eagle'' (episode 217) ::Gonzo hires Scooter to manage him. *Muppet Labs: Gorillia Detector (episode 116) ::Gonzo plans to do a female impersonation. *''Miss Piggy "Buys the House"'' (backstage plot from episode 211) ::Miss Piggy and Scooter discuss paying off the audience. *The Swedish Chef: Spaghetti (episode 111) ::Miss Piggy and Scooter pretend that Piggy has another offer. ::Kermit decides to let Miss Piggy go. *''The Lives and Loves of Gonzo the Great: II'' (Gonzo meets a cow, from episode 217) *"Up, Up and Away" (episode 209) *''Banana Sketch'' (backstage plot from episode 114) ::Fozzie talks about his writer. ::Fozzie performs The Banana Sketch. ::Kermit reveals that he hasn't heard of the banana sketch. *''Bein' Green'' (episode 219 ::Miss Piggy talks about Kermit not knowing about the banana sketch. *''The Muppy Show'' (backstage plots from episode 101) ::Scooter tells Kermit that he and Muppy are doing an act. *''Animal'' (interview) (episode 110) ::Muppy wants his own dressing room. ::Muppy wants the shows title changed. ::Muppy refuses to go on. *''The Lives and Loves of Gonzo the Great: III'' (backstage scenes from episode 124) *''The Lives and Loves of Gonzo the Great: IV'' (episode 209) *"Look at That Face" (episode 115) *''The Koozebane Phoobs'' (episode 205) *''Culture at Last'' (backstage plot from episode 216) ::Sam inspects everybody. ::The Electric Mayhem play a minuet. ::Sam mistakenly throws Rudolf Nureyev out the theater. ::Rudolph Nureyev comes back. *''The Pigs Take Over'' (backstage plot from episode 224) ::The pigs capture Kermit. ::Kermit gets thrown into the boiler room. ::Gonzo gets thrown into the boiler room. ::Miss Piggy must choose between Kermit and Pigs in Space. *Pigs in Space (episode 205) ::Kermit and Fozzie are free. *Muppet News Flash: exploding news reporters (episode 209) *''I'm Five'' (backstage plot from episode 212) ::Robin wants to be in the show. ::Robin plans to run away. ::Kermit gives Robin a part in the show. ::"I'm Five" *''J.P. Brings Down the House'' (backstage plots from episode 205) ::J.P. Grosse announces that he's turning the theater into a junkyard. ::J.P. Grosse inspects the floorboard. ::Miss Piggy tries to talk to J.P. Grosse. ::Gonzo finds out that the theater will be torn down. ::Kermit gets Scooter to try to stop the theater from being torn down. ::J.P. decides not to tear the theater down. Translations Image:LeMuppetShow.jpg| French, Denoël-Filipacchi, 1978 ISBN 0810913283 Image:Diegrossemuppetshow.jpg| German, Kristall Verlag, 1980 Translated by Christian Venth ISBN 3-607-00007-7 (sponsored by HÖRZU) Image:DieGrosseMuppetShow-VariantEdition.jpg| German, Kristall Verlag, 1980 ISBN 3-607-00007-7 Image:Mupparnasstorabok.jpg| Swedish, Bonniers juniorförlag, 1979 ISBN 91-48-50159-X Image:Tmsbook-japan.jpg| Japanesse, CBS-Sony Publishing, 1981 ISBN 0793-11068-3459 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Books